


Legitimately Elected Official of My Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Anthropomorphic Political Ideologies, Confessions, Crack, Kissing, Other, Out of Character, extremely vaguely philly, if there is a character to begin with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: November 6, Philadelphia. The state's count flips blue, and Righty questions their antagonism towards Lefty and what it really meant when they meet each other again.
Relationships: Rightists/Leftists (Anthropomorphic Collective)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Legitimately Elected Official of My Heart

Righty and Lefty had always been rivals, but at some point in time they had been close enough to push aside their gripes with each other on at least a couple occasions. A couple cycles ago, though, that pent-up tension reached a peak, and following one of the most tense arguments in their lifetimes, Righty had stormed away from Lefty, cut off most communication between them, gotten themselves new friends and pruned their social circles even more so than in the past.

Righty thought there was one way for them to reconcile. Now that they had some distance between them, Righty could see so many flaws in Lefty - too idealistic, too eccentric, much too easily manipulated, they wanted to say. The events of the last cycle, Righty had hoped, should have smacked some sense into their outspokenness, made them come around to Righty’s views. 

It hadn’t happened. The events over the course of this cycle were a testament to that. The enthusiasm that surrounded Lefty had only become stronger, and Righty knew that the practically palpable tensions surrounding Lefty’s clique over the past few days, or rather months, was directed at Righty’s.

But in the hours after Pennsylvania flipped blue, when Righty saw their rival’s party dancing in the streets of Philadelphia next to their own protesters, when it became increasingly clear that Lefty’s preferred candidate was about to win the election no matter when votes stopped being counted, Righty felt… drawn, to the very character they had once begun to revile. And in a rare moment of reflection and self-doubt, they started to wonder if perhaps they had been in the wrong.

Righty lingered at the edge of Lefty's side, too far in to be mistaken for their own, for a while. Near everyone was wearing a face mask - from blue doctor’s masks to sleek black ones and a wide variety of patterns and colors. Righty had always believed that the mask-wearing was some grand conspiracy, a plot by the United States governors in collaboration with the world government to steal away the freedom that the country held so dear. Masks were the enemy, and Lefty had welcomed that traitorous fabric onto their person - so Righty had thought. 

As they looked at the scene around them, though, there really wasn’t anything Righty could call authoritarian or anti-American, not unless they were willing to consider that their own calls to action and even the very foundation of the United States had somehow been anti-American. So much music, and so many people clad in so many garments and colors, all cheering, or chanting, or expressing that same enthusiasm through their bodies. Even Righty themself wanted to start celebrating. It was nothing like the other side of the crowd, their side.

Someone near Righty saw their exposed face and called out something. Not a moment later, another pressed a mask into Righty’s hands and told them to mask up. Righty glanced down at the 3-layer fabric. These things were so oppressive, and hard to breathe in, they thought to themselves, but they were pretty sure they couldn’t get any closer without it. Should they give up and leave instead…? But they saw a glimpse of their rival and without hesitating further, put it on before making their way through the throngs of people.

Lefty spotted their counterpart as they came close, with their distinct blazing red hair, and stopped chatting with some others from a safe distance to wave at them enthusiastically. “Hi Righty! I didn’t think you’d be here,” they said, bright blue eyes glinting in the daylight. Righty could see a flush peeking over the edges of Lefty's mask and down their neck.

“Well, Pennsylvania is one of the key battleground states, and we’re still waiting on the results. I’ve, uh, got some guys here too.” They didn’t want to admit that Righty and their acquaintances had come here for a completely different purpose, a purpose they were deeply questioning at this point.

“Yeah, I saw you and the others earlier, but I didn’t think you’d come mingle with us. I thought you didn’t want us to be anywhere near each other anymore.”

Righty grimaced. “It’s… complicated. Actually, could I talk to you for a second? Alone?”

Lefty’s eyebrows twitched, but still they agreed. “Sure, just lemme…” They mumbled some excuses to the people around them and gestured in a direction. 

The two of them meandered their way through the crowd, Lefty occasionally bumping their fist against another or replying to a greeting, until the noise thinned out in one of the less populated streets. Lefty turned to face their counterpart. “What’s up?”

For a moment, Righty almost backed out, nearly retreated back to their clique so they could pretend everything was still what it had become. But they would just be denying themself the clear truth. Lefty flinched as Righty came closer, breaching social distancing guidelines. “Do you remember, the last time we talked, what I said to you?” Righty mumbled.

Lefty blinked up at them. “You called me weak and an idiot.”

Righty couldn’t help but feel the heat rise in their cheeks. “Yeah, and I surrounded myself with people who thought the same, but also said that you were the strongest and most intelligent being in the world. I believed them.”

“And now?” Concern clouded what Righty could see of Lefty’s expression.

“I… still do, in a way. But I was wrong. I’ve only come to realize that recently.”

Lefty’s eyes darted around their rival’s face. “…So what you’re saying is-”

“I shouldn’t have said what I did back then, or ever. You’re so smart, and powerful. And handsome. I’ve always admired you to some degree, even when I thought I hated even the concept of you.“

Lefty already knew, even if Righty couldn’t bear to speak the words. Their expression softened, and slowly they closed the gap between them, until they were mere inches apart. “You really mean it?”

Righty’s cheeks were burning, red hot even considering their usual complexion. “Yes.”

Lefty pointed at the other's mask. “Can I?” They nodded. Hooking their fingers under the nose guard of both their masks, Lefty pulled both down to their chins in a smooth motion, then leaned in to kiss Righty, a gentle press on the lips and a warmth that made them realize just how much they had wished for this moment. As Lefty pulled back, their counterpart wrapped a hand around the back of their head and pulled them back in for another rougher, deeper kiss.

Righty wanted to take it further, but then they remembered where they were, and _who_ they were, and before they could untangle their mind enough to do anything else, Lefty pulled back, face now just as flushed as their rival and eyes filled with barely-suppressed longing, and fixed their mask. For a lack of anything else Righty could do at that point, they followed.

“What will you do if Biden wins?” Lefty asked once they had reestablished proper safety precautions.

“You mean when. It would take a miracle for him to not reach 270, even after the recounts. But… I’m not sure. I suppose I’ll have to think about it, and myself.”

Lefty hummed. “I hope, once this cycle is over, we can start fixing this whole mess. I’m tired of us fighting like this. We’re rivals, and we’re supposed to disagree on basically everything, but at the end of the day we can’t just ignore each other’s ideals, not to mention wish each other harm. What would be the point if one of us disappears entirely? I want to see the lives of everyone improve, and that includes you.“

It was the Lefty that Righty knew, the idealistic one that they tended to adore, even if Righty themself wasn’t sure it was possible, not within any reasonable number of cycles. But at least it was hope, and hope was _something_.

They walked together, a couple fingers curled in each other’s, until they spotted the division between the two groups. 

One final time, Righty’s companion turned to them. They could see the smile reflected in their eyes. “It was nice to be with you again. See you… I dunno, once more news outlets call the race.”

“Yeah. See you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i would say that im sorry but that would be a lie
> 
> If you're wondering why its political ideologies and not political parties its because I was inspired by [this comment from 4chan.](https://i.imgur.com/Hm4joDO.jpg) I also couldn't think of names for Democrats/Republicans in the two seconds I dedicated to that train of thought.


End file.
